The present invention relates to a covered wire connecting device for a power source connecting plug, and particularly relates to a covered wire contactor for a power source connecting plug, which is adapted to connect a connecting terminal to a covered wire without stripping off the covered wire by forming a connecting piece in a needle-form at the inner end of the connecting terminal with which the covered wire is coupled and contacted, and by combining the upper and lower bodies of the plug.
For coupling, up to now, a core wire of the covered wire with the inner ends of both connecting terminals inserted between the upper and lower plug bodies, a method has been used to strip off the covered ends of each covered wire as long as a predetermined length, to wind the covered end round a fixing screw coupled with the connecting terminal, to tighten the screw, and to couple and connect thereby each connecting terminal to the core wire of the covered wire.
However, such conventional coupling and connecting work has disadvantages in that it requires a complicated and troublesome stripping-off and coupling work of covered wire due to use of special tools, and also has problems in that in a case where the fixing screw is not fully tightened, or the screw is loosened due to an external impact, the connection between each wire and connecting terminal is relaxed and separated easily, and thereby an unsatisfactory connection is made.